mindless_behaviorfandomcom-20200214-history
Roc Royal
Chresanto Romelo August, known professionally as Santo August (formerly known as Roc Royal, also Double R) is a former member and lead rapper of American boy band, Mindless Behavior. He was born on July 23, 1997 in Los Angeles, California and is the second member to audition for Mindless Behavior. He join the band in 2008 until 2014 as he was fired for his troubled behavior. Biography Chresanto August would sometimes be dancing since he was trying to get into sports like football. Chresanto's mother was told about the auditions for Mindless Behavior by Chresanto's cousin who knew Keisha Gamble and she took Chresanto to the auditions instead of his football tryouts. Chresanto then made into the group as Keisha knew he was right for the group because of his fearless attitude. He is African-American, Belizean, French, and English. Chresanto's father actually knew Ray Ray's father for a long time and they didn't even know it, they even lived on the same street and didn't know. In 2014, Chresanto was fired from the group for undisclosed reasons but as many fans have think it was due to him being accused of stealing a producer's BMW and then with the video of him beating up a man over money that was owed to him. As he stated, he was fired through text message by the group's management and wasn't given a chance to explain myself or the situation. After he left the group, he changed his stage name from "Roc Royal" to "Santo August" and was soon singed to 319 Music Group & Films . He was pursuing a solo music career and was going to release his debut EP. His debut music video for the single "Amazing" currently has over 400,000 views on YouTube. Currently, Chresanto is serving a 2-year prison sentence due to being charged for battery and robbery after he was arrested in February of 2016. But it was announced by a relative that he will be released early due to good behavior, he is due for release in Spring 2017 and he also released a two new songs while imprisoned titled "I'm the Plug" and "I Choose Her". He is currently out of prison and continuing with his solo career. Personality Chresanto is calm, cool, fearless and Down to Earth. His favorite food is Soul and Mexican food. His influences are Michael Jackson, Drake, Kanye West, P. Diddy, and Eminem. He likes to watch movies and go Go-Kart riding. Trivia *He was the youngest member in the original group. *His last album with the group was "All Around the World". *He was home-schooled. *His mother wasn't suppose to have anymore children, she actually had a stroke during her pregnancy with Chrestano but luckily he was fine. *He was the first and only group member to be fired. *He is the first member in the group to have a child, second being Ray Ray. *He was known for his buffalo hats and his puffy ponytail until he changed his style and stopped mainly wearing hats and cut his hair. *He is the first member of the group to be arrested and serve time in prison.